Using display devices within computerized systems has almost become a foregone conclusion. Where output of information to a user is desired, most computerized devices either have integrated display devices on which to display this information, or expect that external display devices be connected to them to display information. Different types of display technologies include cathode-ray tube (CRT), light-emitting diode (LED), liquid-crystal display (LCD), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), organic LED (OLED), and rear and front projection, among many others.
Sometimes situations call for information to be displayed on a very large scale. In conference rooms, outside information displays viewable from hundreds of feet away, exhibition halls, and other locations, being able to display information so that a large number of people from various distances away can see the information can be important. Usually two different approaches are used in such situations.
First, a large display device may be employed. A large plasma display, for instance, may be used in a conference room or an exhibition hall, or a very large weatherproof LED or LCD display may be used in outside areas. However, large display devices can be difficult to transport. Large plasma displays, for instance, may weigh over one hundred pounds. Large LED or LCD displays, that are a half-story or larger in height, may need the utilization of a crane or other machinery to be put into place.
Second, a number of smaller stand-alone display devices, intended for individual use as perhaps the exclusive displays within computerized systems, may be positioned relative to one another in a given configuration so that from a reasonable distance away they appear to be a single display device. However, each individual usually has its own power cable and communication cable. For a large display made up of a great number of individual display devices, having to coordinate all these different cables can be a chore. Moreover, many computerized systems may not be equipped to handle a large number of individual display devices to make up a large display.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.